


When the lights go out

by RedRightReturn51



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Sort Of, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRightReturn51/pseuds/RedRightReturn51
Summary: Cana is a little broken inside.  Mira has a heavy heart.  They really are drawn to each other.Or the fluffy sort of AU MiraxCana fic that nobody asked for.





	When the lights go out

With practiced ease Mira Jane Strauss untied her apron. People often thought it was strange how the bar maid could bounce with excitement or any type of enthusiasm her particular job brought at the end of the day but Mirajane went at it with her general gusto. 

She was picking up bottles, sweeping around broken tables with a smile on her face. 

Around her, the bar and guild hall always moved, the colors flashing, nothing ever the same in her home as the chaos ran around as if on fire,(literally in some cases). She loved it. 

Fairy Tail was always in a state of controlled chaos. While to others it may appear as mayhem, with the constant fights and general unruly behavior, but to Mira it was a home. Her home. She loved coming to the guild hall every day to help and serve her family. Even if it meant occasionally staying late to look after a few things. Speaking of which . . . 

While the rest of the guild had eventually left to go on missions or just to get home there was still one other person perched up on the bar stool. A few had tried to approach said girl, the master one, but Mira shooed them off. She needed her rest after a long day and Mira had said she would gladly look after the other girl while she finished tidying up. 

With a few simple 'repair' spells Mira had the main guild hall cleared of debris and after sweeping up in between the tables Mira set about cleaning up Cana's reserved spot at the bar as well. 

Rounding the corner, Mira plucked the scattered bottles with such a practiced ease that it belayed how many times she had actually done this. Gathering and reassembling the bottles atop the counter in a much more organized fashion, the woman went about wiping the counter top around her friend before leaning across. 

With extreme care, Mira tucked at Cana's hair. Pulling the long strands of beautiful locks along the girls back up and away from the bar top. She was so very careful not to unnecessary disturb her as she slide the rag along the wooden surface. Placing her luscious locks across and over Cana's shoulder and along her back, luckily the girl had yet to stir. 

Mira sighed to herself. 

Cana never had the energy to tie it up when she got like this so she was extra careful to not allow it to get dirty. The girl in question rarely seemed to care about her image, her modesty and regard for beauty nothing in comparison to her drink. Quite evident in the simple bikini top she wore, or even how her hair was only moments ago splattered across the usually chaotic bar. But Mira had always liked Cana's hair. It was so wild and unruly, just like herself that she often found herself fussing it when she tended to her friends unconscious state.

The two of them were all alone together, the rest of the guild having gone home by now. It was a regular occurrence, Mira was essentially the acting Master at this point. It was really master Mokarov's duty to maintain the guild but with his advanced age and growing heart condition Mira had taken more and more of the responsibility over the years. It was her self imposed duty to clean up the guild, wearing the title of bar maid a bit ironically. It was really a given she would be here later than the rest. Cana on the other hand . . .

Mira sighed as her hands gently caressed along the fringe of Cana's luscious hair. She often worried about her. Her drinking was by no means a problem but she worried all the same. They both knew that tonight had been a rough one for the younger girl. Cana would definitely need the support. 

Mira continued her ministrations for some time. Her gentle touch slowly but surely rousing the girl out of her intoxicated slumber. A small groan gained her attention. 

"Mira?" The girl in question slurred.

A smile flittered across pale features, Mira leaning in close as her touch became a bit more. Instead of hinging along her friends hair, slim fingers ghosted along her back in a soothing tone. Fingers sliding across Cana's bare skin. She earned a slight sigh in response. "Yes Cana?"

She tilted her head down just as Cana rose to met her weary gaze. "Was- what time is it?"

Her hands didn't stop even as the brunette palmed at her eyes, lips smacking at her obvious dry mouth. "It's 11:30 sweety, time to go home."

"Damn," the younger girl cursed lightly. "Wanted to . . . You know."

With a flick of her hand, and a slight use of magic, a bottle of water slide across the bar stopping just before the brunette. With a mutter of 'thanks' Cana took a long greedy gulp before pushing the empty glass aside. 

There was a loud grumble that Mira knew didn't come from a hangover. 

"It's okay, Cana." She consoled. "There's no rush."

She saw it just like she always did. The pain that flashed across her sharp features before she grimaced. She tried to hold it back but her lips began to quiver. There was a brief moment where Mira thought she would cry before her hand slapped her forehead. 

"God, I'm such a coward." She laughed without any humor. "He was right there! Right in front of me but I choked. Again! I just . . . Damnit!"

In a swift motion Cana pushed away the bottles that Mira had collected, most simply rolling across the counter but a few smacking the ground with a hiss of shattering glass. 

Mira didn't bat an eye, already forming a seal of magic repairing the small bit of damage without ever taking her eyes off her friend. Cana's head hit the hard wood surface with a smack. 

"What the hell is wrong with me Mira?" She sobbed. "Why can't I just man up and tell him? He's my dad but I don't even . . . How do I?" The question trailed off. She knew she didn't expect an answer because Mira didn't have one. 

How did you tell your father that he had a daughter? Gildarts was the most powerful man in Fairy Tail, possibly even on the continent. He was the living embodiment of a legend. Mira felt Cana's pain and apprehension when it came to her father. She hated seeing her like this. 

In truth she had known about Cana's lineage for several years now. Ever since her retirement from active duty Mira had managed this station. She watched from behind this very bar how Cana's eyes watched her father from afar. How there was always a sense of longing there. 

The old Mira had actually teased her about it in the past, mistaking the looks for passion. It was a raw and sour feeling that came with the old memory. Bitter and angry over her sisters passing Mira was always cruel before she had changed. It had felt like a physical blow when Cana, tears in her eyes told her Gildarts was her father, not some meaningless crush. She was so very glad they were alone at that moment. She didn't want to think about what might have happened if she had actually outed her friends secret. 

"I've tried so hard." She grumbles. "To get stronger. I thought that that would make it better. For him to notice me somehow, and fuck it sounds so stupid you know? I used to think if I was as strong as you or Erza that he would see me. That then it would be easier, if we're like equals or something.

"But even when I got better, I always had that doubt, that I still wasn't enough. That I would never be enough. That maybe he just didn't want me."

Mira moved her head closer in her friends flowing hair, lifting a hand to test the boundaries. Cana was always on the defensive when it came to this, often out of character, perhaps even rash so Mira didn't want to push her. Most of those in Fairy Tail were a bit sensitive when it came to family, so it was easy to know her pain. 

Wrapping her arms around Cana, the other girl made no move to push her away, instead actually leaning into her with a heavy breath that ran thick with emotion. 

"I can't tell you how Cana. No one can tell you when the moment is right. You'll get there when your ready, you shouldn't feel pressured to go any faster than you want."

"But what if I miss my chance? What if he rejects me?"

"He would never." Mira asserts, leaving no room for argument. Pulling the brunette up to meet her gaze Mirajane's heart nearly melts seeing the tears there. She couldn't help but push them away. Thumb brushing in an arch across her cheek. Cana's eyes were always so strong, so full of strength and passion, to see this girl in so much agony was tearing her apart. "He will love you Cana. Not because your strong, not because he has too, but because he will want too. You don't realize how amazing you are. How much everyone else sees in you, but I hope you will someday."

They stared at one another for a beat of silence. Cana had the most peculiar look stretching across her face that Mira was a bit unsettled. She didn't know if she was offended, she certainly hoped not. 

The silence stretched on for what seemed longer than it really was. Mira almost holding her breath as she waited. She was afraid and a bit unsure that she would startle Cana so she waited for her to make the first move. It was so very unlike herself. 

"Heh," Cana tried to laugh but it came out more choked then she wanted. "Just when I think you've gone all doe eyed on us, the old Mira rears her head. You're scary when you get serious."

She said it trying to be causal. It sounded a bit forced. Then her eyes twisted, albeit slowly considering how they still were so close. Cana finally taking note of the empty guild hall. 

"You didn't have to wait on me." She muttered acting as if cross, but there was something else there. Something held behind those big brown eyes of hers. "I'm not made of glass, you know."

Mira nodded mutely, her eyes refusing to look away. "I know."

"I won't break. Not from something like this." 

"Yes, Cana." Mira couldn't help it. She smiled at her, "I know."

"But still, thanks. You know? For just being there."

Mira couldn't fight the radiant smile that spread across even if she wanted too. She didn't want Cana to be sad, and to see the girls own smile forming was like her heart inflated, almost bursting with joy. 

"I'll always be there, Cana. That's what Fairy Tail is for."

"No. It's not just that." She stopped her. "You've always been there. Always helping me, guiding, or just a shoulder to lean on and I . . ." The laugh that escaped this time felt much lighter than the one before. While still pained it was better to hear. "Even while you were going through so much before you still held me back then. I never forgot that, you know? And I never even thanked you back then either did I?"

Well that was certainly different than how MiraJane remembered it. 

She turned around so quickly that Mira almost jumped. Cana twisting her seat to fully embrace her was definitely not something she'd expected. Cana had wrapped her in a tight hug, squeezing her close. 

Despite her state, Cana was very lucid. Mira knew that. Could see it so very true on her eyes. Be it years of built up tolerance or something magical in nature she didn't know but Cana had always been able to bounce back almost immediately from any amount of alcohol after a few hours of sleep. So whatever this was, it wasn't because of the that.

"Mira?" She whispered again. It was so small, so unlike the usually boisterous and loud Cana that Mira swallowed. Her fingers were gripping the sides of her dress so hard she was afraid it may rip. 

"Yes Cana?" She returned just as quietly. Her hands hadn't left her face, fingers curling around those features. Tracing the tight sculpture as the overhead light trailed along her back and hair. 

"I'm really glad I have you as a friend."

Mira blinked. "Oh. Of course." A strange feeling left itself in Mirajane's gut, one she didn't understand. It wasn't familiar and it lasted all throughout the night, the two girls refusing to release one another until they finally left for home. 

—__________________________________________________________________________________________

Something had changed between them. It wasn't overly dramatic or some life changing event but subtle. Strange in the way that Mira found herself watching the other girl. Or the way she found herself being watched from afar. 

The little things that Mira found herself wandering, or her attention constantly reverting back too. When she watched Cana she couldn't help but want their eyes to met. Couldn't help but hold her stare for no reason at all.

Even the slightest thing Cana did distracted her. The littlest of gestures seeming huge somehow. How their hands lingered when she gave the brunette her orders. The sweet little smile that the boisterous Cana only seemed to save for her endearing itself in that strange way while she thanked her softly. 

She just felt so bubbly, so restless whenever the other girl was near. She felt a wooziness that went through her entire body. A sort of nervous energy that wanted her near but increased significantly when she actually saw the girl. Needless to say, she had so much trouble working these last few days. One particular instance resulted in poor Elfman getting smacked into a table when Cana grinned at her. She had forgotten how strong she really was. It was an old 

She wanted Cana. There was no point in denying. She had always known Cana was gorgeous, stunningly beautiful even. The two of them had always been close but after that night, it was like they shared something special. 

They continued their little game for several days. Mira had a strange feeling that things were going to come to fruition as the two of were once again the only ones left in guild as Mira finished clean up. 

While sliding a cloth back across the aliening cabinets and cubbies Mira couldn't help but linger across the old pictures of Fairy Tail's past. She saw ones of Cana, herself, Erza, and even a few of the Master in his younger days. She smiled at them all. They had so many memories lining these walls. 

There were so many laughing shots, plenty of fights that were captured (quite a few featuring Erza and herself) and so many beautiful shots of people simply interacting. It really captured the essence of Fairy Tail. Her eyes finally found the same picture they always lingered on. 

It was a simple shot of Lisanna and herself. Of course Mira was trying to look fierce, scowling at the camera but Lisanna had a sweet little smile as she looked up at her older sister. Mira felt her eyes prickle at the memory. It was one of the last before Lisanna...

She couldn't help but wander what her sweet little sister would say about this recent development in her life. She wanted to tell Lisanna everything. She wished so badly that she hadn't been so emotionally stunted in the past. Her sister had never been shy about sharing her deep admiration for Natsu and Mira desperately wished she could do the same. She knew, of course that Lisanna would be supportive. Ecstatic more than likely that her mean older sister had finally softened her heart for someone else. 

She felt the arms wrap around her shoulder. That familiar set of brown hair falling around her like a shield. "Hey."

Mira choked back a half laugh, half sob. "Hey."

"You-you don't have to say anything, Mira. Really."

"I know." She smiled. Her eyes glassy as their fingers interlocked, allowing herself to lean into Cana's side and nuzzled a little further into her shoulder. "But there is something I really need to say . . ."

"When Lisanna...passed." She forced past the lump in her throat. "I was so lost. I let it consume me to the point I didn't even recognize myself anymore. All I could think about was this unbelievable anger and how it blinded me."

"I hurt you." It was barely above a whisper. "I hurt so many. Gray, Natsu, Erza, even Elfman. I didn't even see that he was blaming himself for Lisanna's death.

"I was rotten Cana. I'm ashamed to admit it but I was mean, cruel even. I was more lost than I've ever been before and that made me angry. I took it out on the people around me. I bullied them. Put them down. I did it to hide the pain I was feeling. The loss of my sister and then my magic drove me to do things I would have never done before. When you used magic it was to regain your father. I never had that kind of a goal before, all I wanted was to beat Erza for some petty reason or another."

"But you've changed." Cana swore, willing the truth to be heard in her words. When her friend wouldn't meet her gaze she made her. Slipping underneath the arm connecting them, Cana placed both palms across the girls cheeks. "You have changed. I know it."

"Thank you." Mira murmured. "I just wanted you to know that I felt sorry for all those times I teased you and the others. I had to say it."

"See, this is why your here." Cana nearly spooked her by speaking up. Her hands running along her jaw. "It doesn't matter that you feel lost sometimes. I do too honestly. All that matters is that you stay. That your fighting to make things right. I know you aren't that person and you don't ever need to. You're you. That's all we want. That's all we'll ever want is for you to be here."

Cana had such a gentle look of caring on her face when she finally turned. She wandered how she hadn't truly seen Cana before. How something so warm and comfortable about this girls presence seemed to was the ache in her wounded heart. How did she miss this for so long?

"No one blames you for the way you acted. But because it's you, and you need to hear it, I forgive you. All of Fairy Tail does for that matter. You're the glue that holds this guild together Mira, don't forget that."

She blushed at Cana's words. There was so much emotion that she couldn't help it. To have this stunningly beautiful woman praise her sent a shiver down her spin. 

"Your so beautiful." Cana whispered. "You're so beautiful Mira that it takes my breath away."

There was a bit of a pause before the two burst into laughter. It was such a Cana thing to say. 

"That's so cheesy!" She cried. 

They laughed together, the two bursting with barely contained giggles, red faced as Cana playfully shoved her. "It's true!" She laughed again. 

"I mean it, Mira." One of her hands moved up from her shoulder to cup against her cheek. "You really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Inside and out."

Cana leaned in closer, just a fraction but the distance caused a thunder of emotion to well up, her heart jumping into her throat. Her eyebrows dipped, her cheeks an amazing flush that she didn't know Cana could get while sober. 

Mira closed the distance. There was a small startled breath leaving Cana's lips before she silenced it with a press. Their lips connected with a light, feathery touch sliding into a firmer one.

**Author's Note:**

> :D. Mira is so underrated that its criminal. I loves her.


End file.
